================== NOTICE: THIS ABSTRACT WAS EXTRACTED FROM APPLICATION AND HAS NOT BEEN PROOFED BY AN SRA.WHEN THERE ARE PROBLEMS WITH THE APPLICATION SCANNING PROCESS, THE EXTRACTED TEXT MAY BE INCORRECT OR INCOMPLETE. ================== The ninth Gordon Research Conference on the Biology of Spirochetes will be held in January-February 2010 in Ventura, California. The Biology of Spirochetes Conference is unique. This is the only ongoing international meeting devoted to discussions on basic research of all medically important and biologically relevant spirochetes, a unique group of Eubacteria. Many spirochetes are pathogens, and they cause a variety of diseases, including syphilis, Lyme disease, relapsing fever, leptospirosis, periodontal disease, digital dermatitis of cattle, and swine and human dysentery. Historically, spirochetes have been very difficult to study. These bacteria often have fastidious nutritional requirements, and many have yet to be successfully cultured in vitro. Methods for genetic manipulation and mutational analysis of several spirochete species do not exist. The opportunity for exchange of ideas among groups working on different spirochetes has been one of the greatest benefits of past conferences, particularly in the area of new techniques for genetic manipulation and the expanding field of functional genomics. The application of genetic advancements and the availability of genomic sequences for Borrelia burgdorferi, Treponema pallidum, T. denticola, and new sequencing projects in Leptospira spp. are providing a wealth of new information. Combined, these advances are being integrated into ongoing studies on the physiology, structure, pathogenesis, and immunobiology of these bacteria. Each of the previous Biology of Spirochetes conferences has been highly successful, receiving high praise by attendees, forging new collaborations, providing a forum for presenting state-of-the-art research on these bacteria, and helping to set new research directions. As in previous conferences, we expect attendance at the 2010 conference to reach the maximum of 150 faculty, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and industrial scientists. A broad spectrum of scientists representing different research interests, geographic locations, and seniority will be invited to attend. For 2010, special efforts will be made to ensure strong attendance of young investigators (graduate students, post-docs, and junior faculty), women, and underrepresented minorities. The oral and poster presentations are organized to provide many opportunities for discussion, the exchange of ideas, and development of collaborations. Funding from the National Institutes of Health is requested to partially offset the travel and registration expenses of the participants, including but not limited to women and/or other minorities. This conference will address diseases caused by spirochetes, including syphilis, Lyme disease, relapsing fever, leptospirosis, periodontal disease, digital dermatitis of cattle, and swine and human dysentery. Participants will include, but not be limited to, women and/or other minorities.